Hyouka vol 6, story 1, chapter 5
'5.' Thứ gió ẩm của một đêm tháng Sáu lướt qua khi chúng tôi rời tiệm, mà khẽ đung đưa chiếc lồng đèn giấy đỏ. Khi nãy Satoshi muốn trả luôn phần tôi mà nói là phí tư vấn nhưng tôi đã kịp cản. “Phí tư vấn”… các bạn tin được không? Cái thằng! Chỉ cái điểm này là làm tôi phát bực… nhưng cũng may là tôi đã thủ sẵn tiền đề phòng cho dịp này. Những đồng tiền trong túi áo va lách cách vào nhau theo mỗi bước chân đi. Satoshi nhìn quanh quất rồi dòm xuống đồng hồ. “Cũng trễ rồi nhỉ, có lẽ tụi mình nên về. Xin lỗi vì giữ chân cậu lâu quá nhé.” “Không sao. Dù gì thì về nhà cũng chỉ rửa hết mớ chén và lau cọ cái phòng tắm.” “Cậu giận phải không?” “Không hề, cơ mà đi chung với tớ được không? Về một mình sợ lắm.” Lời nói đùa này hóa ra lại rất hợp với hắn. Tháng tư rồi Satoshi vì vài cơ duyên trời đánh mà đã đến nhà tôi, sau đó thì chả còn dịp nào khác. Vậy nên tôi đồ rằng hắn khó mà nhớ được chính xác con đường nhưng phương hướng thì có lẽ. “OK. Đi thì đi.” Nói xong hắn đi trước cả tôi. Xem ra từ nhà tôi tới quán mì chỉ cách nhau một con đường thẳng tắp. Dãy đèn đường buông những vầng sáng rực rỡ của mùa đông vào tâm trí tự dưng khiến tôi nhớ về những ký ức mùa hạ. Một xe cảnh sát nhỏ chạy trên con đường vắng làm tôi chột dạ, nhưng chủ nhân nó đã quyết định đi qua chứ không dừng lại để rầy chúng tôi giờ này làm gì ngoài đường. “Tớ đang nghĩ là,” tôi bắt đầu nói, “Dù cố tưởng tượng ra cách để ai đó tuồng vào những lá phiếu ma thì rồi cũng đi vào ngõ cụt. Hộp được kiểm tra ngay trước khi tiến hành bỏ phiếu nên không có chuyện phiếu được bỏ sẵn từ trước. Đồng thời bốn mươi lá phiếu ma sẽ dễ dàng bị phát hiện nếu chỉ phân bố trong một hộp, nhưng mười thì lại gần như bất khả thi.” Dù tôi không khác gì lặp lại những lời than thở của Satoshi, hắn gật đầu đầy sốt sắng. “Chính xác. Tớ không thể nghĩ ra thêm cách nào.” “Vậy thì tụi mình phải đổi hướng tiếp cận.” Những phiếu bầu ma vượt quá số lượng học sinh đến từ đâu? Chúng len lỏi vào những lá phiếu hợp lệ vào lúc nào? Đột nhiên Satoshi buộc miệng, “Hay là…” “Cái này chỉ là đoán thôi, nhưng nếu những lá phiếu ma đã nằm sẵn trên bàn thì sao?” “Hả?” Thật đau lòng khi giả thuyết của tôi sẽ bác bỏ ý tưởng mới của hắn. “Không, không thể,” hắn tiếp tục. “Trừ phi trên mấy cái bàn không thể lộ thiên hơn ấy là những lá phiếu vô hình.” “Phiếu vô hình thì hơi khó, nhưng người vô hình thì sao?” "Cậu có giận nếu tớ hỏi cậu đang nói cái quái gì không?” “Không.” Đường về nhà cắt qua mặt tiền một trạm xăng bỏ hoang. Diện mạo tiêu điều cùng sự hoang vắng như ám vào những cấu trúc bê tông mà làm toát lên thứ cảm giác không dễ chịu cho lắm. “Từ những gì tớ nghe về tiến trình bầu cử thì có hai lỗ hổng. Nếu lợi dụng thành công thì dám chắc là cả tớ cũng có thể khống một mớ phiếu.” Cứ ngỡ Satoshi sẽ lập tức đáp lại nhưng hắn im như phỗng. Không muốn ngắt lời tôi chăng? Sao cũng được, tôi cứ tiếp tục: “Thứ nhất là sự xác nhận của những thành viên Ban bầu cử khi họ mang hộp phiếu trở lại phòng Hội. Ừ thì sau đó phiếu sẽ được trút hết ra và hộp phiếu sẽ được xác nhận là trống trước mặt nhiều người, tuy nhiên việc xác nhận ‘khối mấy lớp mấy’ của người mang hộp lại không minh bạch như vậy. Nếu đúng như cậu nói thì công đoạn đó chỉ được thực hiện một chiều.” Satoshi đã xác nhận, là hai thành viên Ban bầu cử mỗi lớp lần lượt mang hộp về phòng và đánh dấu vào tên lớp mình trên danh sách để xác nhận.'''' “Tờ giấy dùng để xác nhận chắc là kiểu một danh sách tên các lớp với khung để đánh dấu vào phải không? Dù cùng trong một Ban đấy nhưng tớ ngờ rằng mọi thành viên đều nhớ hết mặt nhau. Ví dụ như nếu tớ thay mặt đại diện của lớp 2-A mà mang hộp phiếu tới phòng Hội rồi đánh dấu thì chắc cũng chả ai thấy lạ.” Âm thanh khe khẽ của Satoshi như mắc lại trong cổ họng. “Có lẽ cậu nói đúng đó Houtarou… Ừ, chả một ai xác nhận được việc người lấy hộp đi và mang hộp về là một cả.” “Nhưng tất nhiên phiếu bầu mới là cái quan trọng. Thành thật mà nói người mang hộp đi và về là ai cũng không quan trọng. Điều này không ảnh hưởng tới kết quả bầu cử. Cái danh sách lớp đó cũng chỉ mang mục đích đảm bảo mọi lớp đều đã mang hộp về.” “Hoàn toàn đúng,” Satoshi gật gù mà trầm tư suy nghĩ. “Vấn đề nằm ở những lá phiếu. Lỗ hổng cậu chỉ ra không hề nhỏ, nhưng nó vẫn chưa trả lời được câu hỏi về việc làm sao kẻ nào đó có thể khống phiếu.” “Đó là lúc lổ hổng thứ hai được lợi dụng.” Tôi đã cố tưởng tượng về những gì đã diễn ra sau giờ học, ngay trước lúc bỏ phiếu, khi từng thành viên Ban bầu cử đại diện cho lớp lên nhận hộp phiếu… những chiếc hộp gỗ sờn màu hổ phách cứng chắc… “Cậu từng bảo những cái hộp không được chỉ định cụ thể cho bất kỳ lớp nào trước khi phân phối phải không?” “Đúng vậy.” Hắn cũng đã nói là they were each handed out to whoever was closest in line “Có vấn đề gì sao?” Hắn hỏi thêm. “Việc phân phối hộp một cách ngẫu nhiên không hề có vấn đề, thậm chí như đã nói việc ai mang hộp phiếu về phòng Hội cũng được cũng chẳng gây ảnh hưởng… Tuy nhiên, nếu kết hợp cả hai thì cậu nghĩ chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra?” Khoanh tay lại Satoshi ngước nhìn bầu trời đầy mây mà lẳng lặng bước tiếp, và suýt tông vào một cái cột điện thoại nếu tôi không kịp kéo tay áo hắn lại. “Vậy ý của cậu, Houtarou à, là một trong số những học sinh mang hộp phiếu trở lại phòng Hội không phải là người trong Ban bầu cử phải không? Nhưng tớ không chắc là nó có liên quan tới việc những chiếc hộp được phân phối ngẫu nhiên.” “Ý tớ không phải thế.” Chả phải muốn đánh đố Satoshi hay gì nên tôi trả lời luôn. Lý do tôi phải lòng vòng bằng câu hỏi này là vì muốn mọi thứ đi theo một trật tự, trước khi tự chúng rối vào nhau như tơ vò trong đầu. “Ý tớ là: quy trình bầu cử của chúng ta sẽ không thể kiểm soát số phiếu trong trường hợp một học sinh không phải thành viên Ban bầu cử mang một cái hộp chứa phiếu vốn không thuộc về một lớp nào.” Sau một hồi mắt chữ a mồm chữ o, Satoshi thốt lên: “Không thể tin nổi. Làm được vậy đâu có dễ?” Với hiểu biết của tôi về cuộc bầu cử Hội trưởng Hội học sinh Cao trung Kamiyama do Satoshi phổ biến, thì có khá nhiều cơ chế được sử dụng hòng tránh trường hợp kết quả bỏ phiếu bị gây sai lệch. Nhiều là thế, nhưng tất cả chúng đều vô dụng trước một “người vô hình” mang theo một cái hộp cũng “vô hình” không kém. “Xí, chờ đã.” Satoshi giơ tay ngăn tôi nói tiếp. “Chẳng phải là hơi kì sao? Đúng là thành viên Ban bầu cử không có băng tay hay cái gì để phân biệt nên sự mạo nhận là khả thi, nhưng hộp phiếu thì sao? Không rõ từ bao giờ nhưng tớ dám chắc là những cái hộp đó đã cũ lắm rồi. Chúng không phải thứ có thể làm giả trong vài đêm. Nếu một học sinh mang một cái hộp chỉ cần hơi khác với những cái còn lại thì nguy cơ bị phát hiện chẳng phải rất cao hay sao?” Dừng lại chút rồi hắn thêm vào: “Hơn nữa, thủ phạm không thể chỉ mang hộp tới phòng Hội, trúng hết phiếu ma ra để hòa lẫn với phiếu thật rồi rời đi như thể thế là xong chuyện. Sau khi được xác nhận là rỗng lần hai những hộp phiếu sẽ được xếp vào góc phòng. Không dễ để mưu kế được trốt lọt nếu chiếc hộp không giống y hệt phiên bản gốc.” “Đúng thế, nên cũng có thể nói nếu tồn tại một cái hộp gỗ sờn màu hổ phách cũ kỳ, có khóa và hai bên đề chữ ‘Hộp phiếu’ bên cạnh hai mươi bốn cái được coi là ‘nguyên bản’ thì âm mưu này sẽ trót lọt.” “Kiếm được cái hộp như thế ở đâu?” Ở đâu à? Ừ thì… “Có lẽ là trong nhà kho, tầng một khu Chuyên biệt.” Dù sao thì đó cũng là nơi chứa mọi hộp phiếu. Nhìn là biết đầy bực dọc. Satoshi đi mà như giộng chân xuống đất. “Đó là nơi chứa những cái hộp nguyên bản chứ không phải cái của cậu.” Tôi cũng phát bực. Ai bảo trong đó chỉ có hai mươi bốn cái hộp không hơn không kém nào? Sao hắn không chịu hiểu nhỉ? … Nghĩ đến điều đó chợt khiến tôi vỡ lẽ. Ừ nhỉ. Đó không phải lỗi của Satoshi. Chỉ là do tôi có sự trợ giúp từ gia đình thôi. “Hôm nay có một bưu thiếp gửi cho chị tớ.” “Hả…” Satoshi trân trân nhìn tôi, đần ra vì sự thay đổi đột ngột trong chủ đề. “Ở, ừ, chị cậu vẫn khỏe nhỉ?” “Vẫn ổn, cám ơn. Bả quay lại học Đại học rồi nên thời gian này không về nhà, nhưng tấm bưu thiếp thì vẫn gửi về đây. Phiền phức. Tớ phải cất tạm một chỗ và gắng nhớ cho tới khi bả về nhà.” “Sao không gửi tới nơi tạm trú của chị ấy luôn đi?” Một luồng điện như vừa xẹt qua tôi. Ờ ha, đơn giản thế mà. Sao không gửi quách nó cho rồi… mà sao mình không nghĩ ra nhỉ? “Houtarou ới?” “À xin lỗi. Hơi lơ đãng chút. Quay lại việc chính nhé, tấm bưu thiếp là thông báo về một buổi họp lớp.” Satoshi trông chả thoải mái chút nào, hẳn là hắn muốn hét lên thế quái nào chuyện này lại là “việc chính”. “Ưm, nghe này…” “Và đó là lớp 3-I.” Một chiếc bán tải lớn với những âm thanh sôi động phát ra qua cửa sổ lao vút qua chúng tôi. Giơ hai bàn tay lên trước mặt, Satoshi lần lượt quặp từng ngón tay vào đồng thời lẩm bẩm A, B, C, D, … “Ra vậy. Chín lớp…” Tôi gật đầu. “Cao trung Kamiyama có tám lớp mỗi khối là câu chuyện diễn ra trong hiện tại. Trước đó là chín, và trước đó nữa có thể từng là mười. Ai biết được lỡ như năm sau chỉ còn lại bảy rồi năm sau nữa chỉ còn sáu lớp.” “Tớ hiểu rồi. Hiển nhiên quá mà. Số học sinh… hay số người trong độ tuổi học sinh sẽ thay đổi nhưng trường thì vẫn ở đó.” Chúng tôi luôn nghĩ bản thân mình luôn tồn tại trong Cao trung Kamiyama. Điều đó không hẳn là sai, nhưng vấn đề là ngôi trường sẽ tiếp tục tồn tại mà không chút đoái hoài gì tới sự tồn tại của học sinh chúng tôi. Từng có thời điểm ít nhất một khối nào đó có chín lớp, và cũng lúc đó một cuộc bầu cử Hội trưởng Hội học sinh được diễn ra. Sự sờn cũ trên những cái hộp có thể chứng minh điều đó. Tôi không nghĩ họ sẽ vứt đi những chiếc hộp bị thừa. Ai biết được một ngày nào đó trường Kamiyama sẽ lại có chín lớp một khối đúng không? “Trong nhà kho nơi tầng một khu Chuyên biệt vẫn có những cái hộp ngủ yên từ thời trường ta có nhiều học sinh hơn bây giờ. Thủ phạm biết điều đó. Hắn lấy một cái hộp dư, bỏ những lá phiếu ma vào, giả danh một thành viên Ban bầu cử rồi thản nhiên mang hộp phiếu vào phòng Hội. Hắn đã không đánh dấu xác nhận lên danh sách lớp. Do chỉ có duy nhất một chiếc chìa và nó có thể mở tất cả các hộp nên hắn không lo về việc chiếc hộp giả không thể được mở. Sáng mai hãy kiểm tra chồng hộp trong phòng Hội, nếu đúng là có hai mươi lăm thì đây là bằng chứng giành cho cậu. Cậu đã bảo là chiều nay chúng chưa bị vội trả lại nhà kho phải không?” Nếu nhận ra sự tồn tại của những chiếc hộp dư như di sản một thời của trường Kamiyama thì việc nhìn thấu mưu kế của kẻ khống phiếu thật không khó khăn gì. Tôi nhờ có chị từng học ở chính ngôi trường này nên mới hiểu rằng những gì hiện tại chỉ là cột mốc trong dòng chảy thời gian. Còn Satoshi, người chỉ có một đứa em gái thì tất nhiên khó mà biết được. Chỉ vậy thôi, nhưng dù là thế thật thì mọi thứ trôi qua vẫn để lại một dư vị đắng chát nơi đầu lưỡi. Tôi hiểu về sự vô tình của thời gian, nhưng không lúc nào là không cảm giác mình như bị bảo rằng: “Rốt cuộc mày vẫn chả hiểu ý nghĩa thật sự nhỉ.” “Tớ đã quá chủ tâm về thứ bên trong hộp… thứ gì đó bị thiếu,” Satoshi lẩm bẩm. Tôi nhún vai đáp lại lời tự nhận xét có phần khó hiểu của hắn, khiến những đồng xu trong túi áo va vào nhau lên những tiếng lách cách êm dịu. Category:Hyouka